A crashing encounter
by Federal Undercover Vehicle
Summary: Seriously. Galaxina needs to get noticed. Anyways, when Tails crash lands into a yard, Galaxina takes him into her care, but when he is caught in the wrong place, she has a different way of dealing with the situation. LEMONS! One-shot (Maybe two-shot)


**Sorry If I have not updated the other stories. Update coming soon, trust me, it will be big. Anyways, since there is only one M rated story of Galaxina, it is time to make it more known. If ya nawt like Galaxina x Tails, downt read son. I OWN NOTHING...EXCEPT MY NAME! ~Federal Undercover Vehicle Out!**

* * *

In a world far away, a peaceful civilization once co-existed with other sophisticated life forms. This civilization was very advanced yet they lived in harmony. Tails the fox took the X Tornado to the planet's orbit for a study of the planet. Tails looked at the planet in wonder. He wanted to examine this earth-like planet and figure out if this planet is the most habitable planet he has seen apart from Earth. While the others slept, he spectated in wonder of the planet's landscape. Just then, something happened. He heard something aboard an escape capsule and he figured he'd investigate.

"Huh?" Tails questioned.

He ran over to the escape capsule, not seeing anything there he suspect that he would enter the cockpit of the escape capsule. Then it happened. A slam to the door and a terrifying click to follow. To top things off, the capsule ejected from the ship and headed straight for the planet. As Tails manages to look out, he said only one word.

"SHIT!"

Then he crashes into a backyard of a house. What he felt as hours, he manages to force himself out of the mangled cockpit. He knew the gas tank was ruptured. He had only seconds. As soon as he pulled himself out of the capsule, the thing blew into a million fragments. This caused Tails to fly into the fence so hard, he heard the fence crack and he fell.

Someone came out running. It was a seedrian. Tails studied them and their harmonic ways of life but never saw one up close. It was a turquoise colored one. The female seedrian came running to the injured fox.

"Oh my goodness!" She cried in horror, "Are you fine!?"

"I am..." Tails managed to say. "Get...ge...Get me outta here.."

"Here! I'll help you up!" Then the seedrian help Tails up. Her arms were so smooth. It was somewhat...hot.

Tails forgot about this when he snapped into reality noticing that he nearly died and he is seriously injured. It was insane. He had no clue where she would take him, he had no idea on how to return, and worst of all. He didn't know what happened to send him there. It was either an error on the system, or he may have been hijacked and left for dead. Tails looked up to the sky to see the night sky, glittered in stars. It was spectacular, if only he wasn't so injured he would just stare. That scene was replaced by a smooth ceiling. He was immediately set down on the couch. He look around. This was a house of the average seedrian. It was somewhat similar. A living room covered in plants and pictures of seedrians, a kitchen neatly organized, a hallway with posters and more photos, and two rooms at the end most likely leading to each bedroom, where most likely the bathrooms are located.

He was interrupted by the same female voice. "Are you alright? My name's Galaxina the seedrian. I live here with my mom, dad and my little sis' Cosmo."

Tails tried to stand up, only resulting in a painful thrash back onto the couch. Galaxina noticed Tails in pain and she searched for some medicine. When she fetched a bottle of some unknown medicine, she returned and gave one capsule to Tails. After the fox consumed it, he felt the pain disappearing, but he just took the precautions and avoided getting up and remained down.

"Hey, I'm Miles, but people just call me Tails, I am sorry about your yard." He apologized. This made Galaxina giggle.

"Please, don't worry." Galaxina reassured. "I'm sure mom and dad can fix this in the following week." She added.

"Where did your family go?" Tails asked curiously, trying not to sound offensive.

"They went to the World capital. They'll be back in a week." Galaxina added. "I chose to stay back and keep the house maintained. Someone has to do it, so I chose and stayed back. It's just us in the house."

Tails, now trying to understand that he is alone with a teenage female seedrian tried to explain on how he got to his state. While Tails was explaining on how he got here, Galaxina started to drift away from reality and focused on Tails. It was getting so difficult to pay attention and soon she couldn't hear what Tails was saying. She was lost in her own mind.

"_Oh my, this Tails fox who coincidentally crashed into the backyard is quite a smart fox. He is so cute, his twin tails, his body, and the way he talks, he knows what he's talking about."_ Galaxina thought. She was getting wet under her clothes.

She was getting quite horny around Tails and she noticed that she was forming a puddle on the couch. In effort to cover it up, she quickly laid down beside Tails, who was confused at this point. She just smiled, trying to imitate nothing ever happened. Tails was getting quite uncomfortable and suspicious, so he sat up.

"Hey ummm..Galaxina? Why are you acting like you are trying to cover something up? That is a weird behavior type for an intelligent species. This is based off assumptions to let you know so I am not sure this is actually 'normal' in the seedrian species." Tails stated suspiciously.

"Ummmm...Uhh Please don't worry!" Galaxina stated, in an last attempt to make Tails not notice her true feelings about him. "Want some cookies and uhhh Milk?"

This was getting out of line. Tails was quite suspicious and he surveyed that she moved her body very strangely. Tails had a plan and decided to go along. Acting unfazed, he agreed and he looked at the plants and some photos of Galaxina's family. She fell for it, she got up and grabbed a pillow and covered the wet spot on the couched and walked awkwardly to the kitchen. Tails' suspicions were confirmed when she started breathing heavily and started to shake lightly. Something was up.

"Galaxina?" Tails asked, "Why are you panting and shaking?"

"T-Tails...I-It's n-nothing!" She poured too much milk causing it to spill.

She had great difficulty walking to the living room, her dress half covered in wet goop-like juices, and her rising urge around the fox. She nearly tripped four times but Tails managed to warn her before she was going to step on something and fall. Tails knew she was excited.

When she arrived to give Tails the cookies and the overflowing milk, Tails asked her one more question.

"Ummm Galaxina, why are you wet? Is this a strange water-like liquid?" Tails asked while examining the properties of the goop-like liquid.

"Y-yeah...uhhmm...I am going to tak-ke a-a show-w-wer...I'll take a couple of seconds. Do not worry T-Tails." And off she sped to one of the rooms.

Leaving the door to the bedroom open, Tails followed curiously and looked into a room. A brightly colored room with one mid-sized bed with some light pink sheets. She saw that Galaxina had her private bathroom, in which the door was closed. Tails thought of it to be wise to leave the room before she exits. So he left. After 5 minutes, He heard the shower stop running, and a door opening. After she saw the door to her room wide open, she went to look outside if Tails was looking. She caught Tails right outside her door. She glared at him and grabbed him and pulled him into her room.

Covered with only a bathroom towel, she knew that Tails watched her in the shower. So she confronted the fox.

"You were looking." Galaxina said. "I know it."

"Wh-what?" Tails questioned. "Please do not think I went into your room!"

At this point, both Tails and Galaxina were blushing. No longer being able to confront Tails, she walked towards him in a sexual way. Tails, not being able to lie, he admitted the truth.

"Okay! I did it! But originally I was curious about the room!" And Galaxina just giggled.

"I know you stayed close outside so you could look at me naked." She teased. This made Tails madly blush.

"But, my new fox friend, you are lucky, because now you get more than a simple glance of me naked...now something even more sexier..." She sensually said.

Just then she stood before Tails, now stroking him, knowing that she would get him and there is nothing he can do about it, but to embrace it. She stroked his chest and then she leaned in and kissed him. From a simple kiss turned into a French kiss. They battled with their mouths exploring in each others' mouths. They broke up the kiss about a minute after and a string of saliva came out and she giggled. She got on top of him and she started to touch him everywhere with her hands. She then got to his abdomen and she slowly slided down and found his very aroused member. He was tense and without any decision, he tried to tug at her towel. Galaxina started stroke him. Tails let out moans of pleasure.

Galaxina caught on to what Tails wanted. She simply giggled.

"I guess you want to go to the main event!" She teased.

So she got out of the towel and she posed for him with her naked body. Tails was madly blushing for seeing such a beautiful creature in front of him. He started to caress her with his hands. He slid his hands all over her, and he started to focus on her breasts. He loved it. Galaxina kept moaning and giggling from the feeling. This made Tails more aroused.

"Mmmmm" Galaxina moaned in satisfaction. "You know a way for pleasuring such a girl." She moaned.

"Wow, I love this..." Tails moaned.

Just then, Galaxina took his member and she started to engulf it in her small mouth. She started sucking him off, receiving moans of satisfaction. She liked Tails helpless in satisfaction like in this. She tried to keep Tails in this trance in order so that he gets the most satisfaction she can give him. She kept sucking off Tails and he couldn't help it but to thrust into her mouth, making her moan.

"Galaxina...GalaxINA!" Tails screamed in pleasure. He shot an astounding amount of cum into her tight mouth.

Because of this, Galaxina had to swallow most of it. She loved Tails' taste. She couldn't believe how great it was.

After then, She got up from Tails and turned around. She was going to fuck Tails if that meant the end of the world for it. She positioned in front of Tails' member. Then she slowly impaled herself on Tails' member. It was beyond great for Galaxina's part. She was getting fucked by Tails and she felt as if she actually became Tails' girl. She moaned as Tails' member kept pushing into her pussy. She was beyond words. She loved the moment and on Tails' part, he loved it just as much.

"Galaxina...You are sooooo tight!" Tails groaned as he fucked Galaxina.

"Please! Tails go more!" She demanded.

Eventually he was fucking Galaxina very fast. She loved the feeling. Soon they both were close and Galaxina forced herself onto Tails. It was insane. She loved it. She couldn't speak anymore and she knew that she would get covered in his cum any moment. Tails kept pounding Galaxina, making sure that she was his territory. Then, they both neared orgasm, and the went as vast and deep as they can go.

"Galaxina...GALAXINA! I'M GOING TO CLAIM YOU!" Tails screamed in pleasure.

"PLEASE! MAKE ME YOUR MATING TOY!" Galaxina moaned.

And they simultaneously came together. After the orgasm, the kissed each other and fell asleep in each others' arms.


End file.
